Love's Game
by Chaos Supernova
Summary: Dipper Pines has always wanted to be with Wendy. Now that he has the chance, will he get what he's always wanted, or end up falling for someone else? AN: Expect some light (LIGHT) fluff, and no swearing.
1. The Potion

**Chapter 1- in which Dipper finds a love potion, and makes a choice**

I awoke to sunlight streaming through the multicolored window in the attic of my Grunckle Stan's house. Or rather shack, as in the Mystery Shack. Maybe you've heard of it, maybe you haven't. We get a lot of visitors up here in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

I slid out of bed and padded over to my twin sister, Mabel, who was sleeping in her bed, clutching some sort of purple rhino. _I_ certainly wouldn't know, it's not like I have a matching one from my 6th birthday party... heh...

So there I stood, ready to either scream in her ear or roll her out of bed ( she's done that to me a_ lot _this summer...) when I noticed something unnaturally shiny under her bed. Now, Mabel has many unnaturally shiny things under her bed, but this one had a... _supernatural_ gleam to it. Deciding not to wake Mabel up, I crouched down and picked what appeared to be a bottle of shiny pink gloop up. I read the label, muttering what I saw under my breath. "_Love_ potion..."

…...

_Where have I seen this before?_, I thought to myself. Then it came back to me. Mabel and I have done a lot of crazy things this summer, and it's kind of hard to keep track of them. But this I remember. Do you know how Tambry and Robbie got together? My sister, the matchmaker, felt sorry for Robbie, who wasn't really still over his breakup with Wendy, ( She said it was messing up her aura, or happiness chart, or something like that ) so she decided to use a love potion she stole from the Love God to hook him up with somebody else.( You've heard of the Love God, right? Seen that viral video? If you haven't, get out from under your rock.) So she eventually decided that Tambry was the right match for Robbie, set them up on a blind date, sprinkled some love potion on their chili fries, and _Abracadabra_! Magic.

Then, an idea popped into my head. What if I used that stuff on Wendy? We'd make an AWESOME couple! _Should I tell Mabel?_ I thought. _Nah_, I decided. Maybe later. I pocketed the potion and headed downstairs.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, follow, or favorite! It motivates me to write!**


	2. His Desicion

**Chapter 2**

**His decision**

** AN: I've decided to do away with the "in whiches". Sorry my chapters have been so short.**

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I could see Grunkle Stan cooking some of his famous "Stancakes". Unless you want to get severe food poisoning, don't eat them.

"Hmm hmm hmmm... cooking the meat..." Grunkle Stan was humming to himself.

Huh. I didn't know there was meat in Stancakes. Yep, never going to eat those again. I went into the gift shop where I saw Soos banging on a door with a wrench. Not gonna ask. "Hey, man! What's up?" I called to him.

Soos looked at me, still banging on the door with the wrench. "Oh, hey, dude. Uh, Wendy's running late, so you mind filling in her shift for her?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied. So I stood there manning the cash register for about an hour, ( thankfully there weren't many tourists ) when Wendy finally walked in, tossing that perfect red hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, Soos, hey Dipper... you've been covering my shift? Sweet! Thanks!" she smiled at me, one of those perfect smiles... sorry, getting off track.

"Hey, no problem. It's what friends do for each other, right?" I told her. Just friends. Sigh. I wish we could be something more... and then I felt the love potion in one of my many vest pockets. _We can still be more, _I thought. So I said to her, "Um...so, Wendy, when Stan gives you your break, do you wanna go get some breakfast together? I mean, uh, I didn't, so I'm starving, but I don't know if you did, so uh... it's fine if you don't want to come..." Dang. I didn't really think that through...

"Dipper, the reason I was late was because I had to chase Robbie away from my window. I hate having a ground level bedroom. But do you think I had breakfast?"

"I have no idea. I don't stalk you or anything..."

"For such a smart person, you can never tell when someone is being sarcastic. _No, _I didn't have breakfast, and for that reason, I'd be happy to go get breakfast with you." Wendy said, then turned away to talk to a customer who needed advice on what a bobble head was used for. ( For those of you who don't know, the answer is nothing.) Yes! YES YES YES YES YES!

I ran up the stairs to the attic. I was going to tell Mabel I was going, but she was still asleep, as she had a sleepover last night, and was partied out. So I passed the time by reading the journal, looking at side affects of the love potion. I read something that said "_No natural side affects, but if the person you are using it on found out you were using it on them, it won't be pretty."_ Oof. That's not good. Okay, I won't use it on her, I WON'T, I mean, she has a life too, I respect that.

"Dipper! I'm done," Wendy calls to me.

"I'm coming!" I tell her.

** If you like this story, PLEASE REVIEW and leave suggestions or comments. It means the world to me! Besides, it only takes a second to review, fave, or follow.**


	3. MABEL TIME

**Love's Game Chapter 3**

**MABEL TIME!**

I decided to have a new addition of Mabel Time every 3rd chapter! Stay tuned! FANGIRL NATION!

**HEYO! Mabel here! So I found Dipper's weird personal journal, and I thought, why not prank him by putting something ****_special_ in here, along with this note! **

** So, Dipper, you've got some serious personal biz in here. Love poems to Wendy? YEESH! That's just... just... never mind. **

** OMIGOSH! SCRAPBOOKORTUNITIE! Do you mind if I take some of these pages out to put in my scrapbook? THANKS! Snip Snip... Perfect! Now, let's see what we've got here... **

** "Ode to Wendy?" " Love's Game?" "Wendy, you're so beautiful?" Wow... You should become a romance writer! Seriously! **

** Well, Love's Game sounds the least boring, so what does it say? " Dear Diary..." Ugh. Cliched. " Today I asked Wendy if she wanted to go out to brunch with me. She said yes!" GASP! DIPPER'S GOT A DATE? MY BRO-BRO? WOW! Moving on... "She doesn't see it as a date, though. More like two friends eating together. I don't know how I feel about it, though." That sounds personal... _very _personal... HEHEHE...**

** Well, Dipper's coming up the stairs! Probably to get ready for his date with Wendy. Maybe he'll wear his snappy little bow tie! It looked adorable on him! Anyway, I hope Dipper likes my surprise...**

Well, that's a wrap. Sorry my chapters have been so short; it's just how I write. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take a second to favorite, follow, or review. It'll ensure a chapter four! And if you've already reviewed, review again! Thank you so much!


	4. AN

** Sorry, guys! This is not a chapter. I just want to let you know that I am not going to be updating Love's Game for a while. I'm focusing on my other awesome story, Guardians of the Middle School. It would be amazing if you check it out! If you want more Love's Game, leave a review or PM me saying so, and I'll see what I can do. Remember, in the meantime, check out Guardians of the Middle School! Thank you! :D**

** Your friend,**

** TheFangirl7**


End file.
